


energetic

by smilays (DAISYIXING)



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 18:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12041421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DAISYIXING/pseuds/smilays
Summary: inspirada en la idea: "you and your friend always sit at the table a couple down from mine and gossip in [insert language here], which happens to be a language i'm currently learning. i've been eavesdropping to try and improve my listening comprehension and oh god are you actually talking about how hot i am???"[minúsculas intencionadas]





	energetic

hay varias cosas que jihoon adora de ser un cliente regular en una cafetería.

cosas como que, al entrar, los camareros te saludan con un 'buenos días' y una sonrisa, y tu mesa está siempre lista. la mesa de jihoon está al lado de una pared de cristal, donde puede ver a la gente pasar mientras desayuna cada mañana.

cosas como ocasionales pequeños postres sobre su mesa, para agradecerte por venir prácticamente cada día.

pero la cosa que más adora es, sin duda, observar a otros clientes habituales.

especialmente, a los dos chicos que se sientan siempre delante de él. parecen de su edad, y jamás ha hablado con ellos pero sabe que, si lo hiciera, serían buenos amigos.

una de la razones es porque todo lo que hacen es cotillear sobre otras personas en inglés, cosa que es, en realidad, bastante inteligente, ya que no muchas personas en esa parte de la ciudad hablan inglés.

a jihoon le gusta escucharles, no porque le agrade meterse en la vida de los demás, sino porque es un idioma que está estudiando y escucharles realmente le ayuda a practicar.

casi siempre, cuando jihoon llega, ellos ya están ahí, así que puede distraerse mientras que espera a que le traigan su macchiato de caramelo acompañado de algún dulce.

ese día, están hablando sobre clases de baile, discutiendo cuánto tiempo es necesario para bailar a la perfección. jihoon escucha atentamente, tratando de captar cada palabra, mientras se distrae mirando por la ventana.

minutos más tarde, llega su orden y agradece al camarero antes de volver su mirada a su comida. antes de esperar que se enfríe, trata de tomarse su café, tan sólo para quemarse la lengua, y deja la taza sobre la mesa de nuevo mientras hace un puchero.

jihoon oye una pequeña risa, y levanta la cabeza para cruzar miradas con uno de los chicos de delante, el cual ya le está mirando y aparta la mirada cuando ve que le han descubierto.

el otro chico parece más joven que él, su voz es profunda y tranquilizante, su sonrisa es como la de un niño pequeño y jihoon no puede negar que es realmente atractivo.

jihoon se lleva un trozo de pastel de trufa a la boca, avergonzado, y mira hacia otro lado, tratando de ignorar el calor que empieza a subir por sus mejillas.

sin embargo, eso sólo lo hace peor ya que, segundos más tarde, está atragantándose en su trozo de pastel, y comienza a toser, repitiendo mentalmente una y otra vez las palabras que acaba de oír para asegurarse de que no ha sido parte de su imaginación.

_ese chico de detrás es adorable, ¿no crees?_

jihoon está seguro de que están hablando de él, porque son las ocho de la mañana y realmente no hay más chicos detrás aparte de él.

entonces, se oye una cuchara cayendo al suelo y una estruendosa risa. "demonios, daehwi, creo que me ha oído - **¡deja de reírte y ayúdame!"**

jihoon se queda en su lugar, avergonzado y rojo de los pies a la cabeza, luchando contra él mismo para no decir _yo también creo que eres adorable y tienes la sonrisa más bonita que he visto jamás._

antes de que pueda decirlo, aún así, los dos chicos se levantan de su lugar y se dirigen a la salida, y el amigo del chico aún se sigue riendo cuando están fuera.

jihoon les observa irse, y luego vuelve su mirada a donde estaban sentados, para darse cuenta de que el chico adorable se ha olvidado su abrigo.

 _¿cómo puede ser tan idiota? se va a resfriar,_ suspira jihoon y, con eso, se levanta de su asiento, con su café en una mano y el abrigo del chico en la otra, y se dirige al mostrador.

"un café con leche, y que sea bastante dulce, por favor," le dice a la persona en el mostrador, y ésta asiente, dirigiéndose a la máquina de café.

cuando el café está listo, jihoon lo acepta con una sonrisa y entrega el dinero, antes de despedirse y salir de la cafetería.

mira a su alrededor, y agradece haber llegado a tiempo, ya que aún puede ver al chico caminando en dirección al parque, excepto que ya no va con su amigo.

acerelando el paso, jihoon empieza a seguirle, tratando de no parecer una especie de acosador, y no le alcanza hasta que están en medio del parque.

es pleno otoño, y los árboles de hojas anaranjadas se alzan sobre ellos, algunas otras hojas húmedas crujiendo bajo sus pies.

jihoon suspira profundamente antes de tocar el hombro del menor, haciendo que éste se gire. observa cómo se encuentra temblando de frío y mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendido.

"t-te dejaste tu abrigo en la cafetería. sabía que tendrías frío, así que te he comprado un café con leche, y tampoco sé si te gustan, pero pedí que pusieran extra de azúcar porque te ves como alguien a quien le gustan las cosas dulces," jihoon dice de golpe, y le tiende al chico su abrigo y su café antes de continuar. "y, y-yo... yo también creo que eres adorable."

jihoon mantiene su mirada fija en el suelo, culpando al frío por el rubor en sus mejillas, y levanta la mirada al oír una pequeña risa tímida.

"muchísimas gracias, oh, y por el café, no hacía falta, ¡de verdad! me llamo guanlin, ¿y tú?" y la inocencia en sus palabras causa que jihoon sonría inevitablemente también.

"me llamo jihoon, uh, park jihoon," guanlin sonríe, y le tiende su mano, a lo que jihoon la mira, confundido.

"tu café se ha enfriado, quizás deberíamos ir de la mano para entrar más rápido en calor," explica, y jihoon mira tímidamente su mano antes de tendérsela al menor.

y ambos caminan de la mano bajo los árboles, con la brisa de otoño envolviéndoles y un ligero sonrojo pintando las mejillas de ambos.

y jihoon nota que, sí, su propio café se ha enfriado, pero ya no lo va a necesitar, porque se siente _más energético que nunca._

**Author's Note:**

> el título no tenía nada que ver, pero el café te da energía, y es un coffee shop au, y pues...
> 
> si has llegado hasta aquí, muchísimas gracias por leer /abrazo virtual. ♡ 
> 
> es mi primera fic aquí, así que ¡los comentarios y kudos son apreciados! (:


End file.
